


Что-то новое

by WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Элизабет уже в звании агента ВискиАвтор — beau, jeune et bretonБета — amsterdama





	Что-то новое

**Author's Note:**

> Элизабет уже в звании агента Виски
> 
> Автор — beau, jeune et breton  
> Бета — amsterdama

— Быстрее, — скомандовала Виски. Волосы у неё были собраны в маленький хвост, чёлка взмокла от пота и растрепалась — они занимались вместе.  
Сжав зубы, Хэмиш поднялся с пола и снова проделал все те же самые упражнения третий, четвёртый раз, пятнадцатый, пока боль не заставила его остановиться.  
— Всё, — раздражённо сказал он — раздосадованный собой, конечно, не Лиз. Она кивнула, взглянув на его пульсоксиметр:  
— Да, точно всё, больше не нужно. Отличная работа, Хэмиш, спасибо, — серьёзная и собранная, предельно корректная "в рабочем режиме" Элизабет не взглянула на него с жалостью ни единожды за все их совместные тренировки, но Хэмиш всё равно чувствовал себя ничтожным. Он не был так слаб ни разу в жизни, и только сейчас, после взрыва и после комы, после того, как они вдвоём всё же спроектировали достаточно хорошие и подходящие ему протезы, понял, как несовершенно может быть тело. Да, теперь его ноги (пускай и искусственные) снова могли нести его; теперь у него не кружилась голова каждый раз, когда он вставал с кровати, и сердце не колотилось так, словно сейчас разорвётся просто из-за того, что он не рассчитал свои силы, когда садился в инвалидное кресло. Но всё равно контраст с его прежней физической подготовкой был слишком заметным. Ещё и возраст давал о себе знать, и всё это совсем не прибавляло уверенности в себе.

Всё это не смущало Лиз, когда она садилась на его лицо вечером, после совместного душа и долгих разговоров совершенно обо всём. Хэмиш, чувствуя её запах так ясно и ни на что больше не обращая внимания, касался губами, скользил языком по мягкой коже, и только тогда забывалось всё плохое, и все бетонные стены преград превращались в прозрачную дымку. Хэмиш не встречал раньше женщины, которая так хорошо знала себя и так умело решала любую заминку, просто начиная говорить о проблеме. Теперь он узнал о ней многое; перестал опасаться спрашивать. И она спрашивала его — несмотря на то, что из-за огромного количества лекарств Хэмиш возбуждался куда дольше и реже, ничто не мешало придумать что-то новое. Благодаря этому их секс поднялся на уровень блаженства и единения, о котором Хэмиш не мечтал даже.  
На языке было приятно-солёно, и смазка измазала его щеки и подбородок. Об этом Хэмиш думал в последнюю очередь. Сложно было думать о чём-то другом, когда Лиз упиралась в стену над его головой, а он не мог перестать стонать всего-то из-за того, как мышцы на её бедрах и заднице напрягались от возбуждения под его ладонями. Не стесняться стонов, кстати, тоже попросила она. Каждый новый вздох становился подвигом — Лиз давала ему дышать, контролировала это сама. Её умение делать всё своевременно покорило Хэмиша. Она знала, когда нужно оставить его в покое; когда проявить нежность, когда быть немного грубой, и знала, когда ему нужно было вдохнуть, пока он делал ей куннилингус. Потрясающее чувство времени.

— Быстрее, пожалуйста, быстрее, — просила Лиз, запрокидывая голову и царапая стену от бессилия. Хэмиш поспешил, как и несколькими часами раньше, удовлетворить это пожелание, и был вознаграждён — Элизабет ахнула, когда кончик языка коснулся самого чувствительного участка клитора. Втянув в рот половые губы и широко лизнув их, Хэмиш жаждал реакции, и реакция следовала — крупная дрожь, её громкий стон, и бессвязные слова — "как хорошо", "продолжай, Хэмиш", "пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста".  
Всё лучше и лучше с каждым разом Хэмишу удавалось понять, что нужно для того, чтобы Лиз сжала свои великолепные бёдра на его плечах и вскрикнула, крепко-крепко зажмуривая глаза перед тем, как кончить.

Прохладные от стонов и вздохов губы коснулись виска Хэмиша в самом ласковом во всём мире поцелуе, и он, лёжа под ней с закрытыми глазами и улыбкой на мокрых губах, усмехнулся, обнимая Лиз и притягивая её ближе, прося этим жестом лечь рядом и обнять его в ответ.  
Ночь для них не заканчивалась.


End file.
